Sun and Sky, a victubia fanfic
by TheGreatColossus
Summary: Why IS the weather in Victubia so nice? I mean really...
_This is a new fic, might be a series, might be a one-shot, depends on how you guys respond. Reply on tumblr with what you think it should be, and as always, thanks for the support!_

Did you ever wonder why the weather in Victubia is so nice? It all comes down to a few small groups of magi, living on the outskirts of the country, in solitude but for their fellows. These magi form the Order of Sun and Sky, the clandestine order responsible for the weather in Victubia. They have been sentinels for the land for decades, scattering gales, thawing blizzards and calming tempests… But now, the Order is weakened by old age, with no new recruits. What will happen to the skies?

==O==

The old man shuffled down the halls of the small Order outpost. As he walked across the old stones, he could feel the wind whistling through the gaps in the stone, throughout the small castle. Bhric, for that was his name, was a Wind Magi. Depending on how you looked at it, he was either one of the most skilled in the world, or one of the least. He had first found out he had powers at the age of twelve, living with his parents in Scotland. As soon as they found out, they shipped him off to Victubia to train his skills with other magi, but he never got very good. At least, until he found the Order. The man stopped his shuffle for a moment, and cocked his head, as if listening to something only he could hear.

"Aye, I'm on my way. I said I'm comin' lads! Hold yer horses…"

Bhric's walk sped up as he muttered to himself about impatient younger lads and teaching them the ways of the wind. His rolling gait covered ground fast, and he had reached an old oaken door within a few minutes. He knocked five times, using the iron knocker shaped like a cloud.

"Who's there?"

"Who do ye expect? It's Bhric, lad! Here to teach ye!"

"Let my comrade in, or I'll teach you nothing!" Another voice joined in, a higher, almost screechy voice, that Bhric recognized as belonging to Williams, a Water Magi and another elderly Order member. The door creaked open, the wood of centuries protesting against the tugs and prods.

Bhric peered into the room. A young lad stood by the side of the door. Bhric craned his neck, trying to see if there were any more recruits. There were not. _So few… The Order is weakening._ The old man shook his head sadly.

"Alright then. What's your name, laddie?"

"Manyu, sir."

"Well, Manyu, you're the only recruit this year. We had none last year." Bhric beckoned to the young man, who walked over and waited attentively, "Now let me tell you something that no one wants to hear. The Order is dying off. We're all growing old, and the skies get harder to control every year that passes."

"Why isn't anyone joining the Order?"

"No one knows about us here, and that's for the best, ye know. If everyone knew that we controlled all of the weather in Victubia, we would be swarmed by people, good and evil, who wanted our power."

"That makes some sense, but why not recruit in secret?" Manyu questioned.

"Again, we all be old and travel is not easy for us, especially since that means our posts will be unmanned. Maybe if we had more lads… But we dinna have em'. For now, we train who we can, and we try to stay alive. Speakin' o' which, ye are due for a first lesson."

==O==

"Now lad, this here is the Orb. Ye will be using it to change the world around us."

Manyu stood in the center of the room. The old man, Bhric, had pulled a lever on the wall, and a hidden slab slid aside with an ancient rumbling sound. From this new abyss, a plain, stone orb had risen on a pedestal. _It doesn't look like much_.

The old man seemed to read his mind, "Aye, I know it dinna look like much, but Williams here can teach ye how to use it. I need meself a lie-down." Bhric turned and shuffled out of the room, presumably back to his quarters.

Williams stepped forward, his brown Order robe rustling around him as he moved. "It works by amplifying a magi's inherent ability and range of magical potency, allowing them to manipulate large areas of their element around them. Each Order outpost has one, which they use to shape the weather in Victubia."

The man walked over to the Orb, and held his hands over the stone. Nothing happened. _Did I sign up for an Order of Crackpots?_ Manyu's doubts were forgotten the second that the stone began to ripple. It flowed like water under Williams' hands, and outside, the crashing of waves grew louder.

"Are you doing… that?" Manyu gestured to the outside, where the sound of waves breaking on the rocks of the island was growing louder and louder.

"Yes, young sir. And you'll be able to do it too, with time. What element do you control?"

"I'm a Water Magi, like you. Sir." Manyu added.

"Well then, this will be a lot easier. Come here, boy."

Manyu walked over to the gently rippling Orb, and placed his hands over it. Almost immediately, there was a surge of power flowing through him, electrifying every nerve, shocking every muscle. He could feel the ocean, surging onto the stones outside. He could feel the clouds in the sky high above, waiting to pour their heavy cascade down onto the earth. _There's… so… much._ Williams brought his hands away, and Manyu collapsed to the floor.

A few minutes later, he was standing again, albeit with a little bit of health from Williams, who had rushed to his side the moment the power had been too much, and pulled him away. _They've probably had that happen before._ Manyu stumbled when he tried to walk, but recovered and walked over to a small chair set by the wall.

"Yes, it's hard the first time you try it." Manyu looked up into the kind, gray eyes of Williams, who knelt in front of him, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, it was… it was just a little overwhelming."

The old man laughed, "It certainly is. That's why we usually have all the Order members use it at the same time, dampens the overwhelming sense. But we can try again, if you like."

"I think I would like that."

The rest of the day was spent doing small things with the orb, shifting wave patterns, calming swells, tweaking tides. Eventually, Manyu began to grow used to blocking out what he didn't need, and only focusing on the small things, like eddies or individual waves. He was lost in the world of the sea when Williams, who had been supervising him, tapped him on the shoulder and drew him out of his nautical paradise. It was evening, the sun beginning to set outside, and the sky painted purples, pinks and oranges across it's vast expanse.

"Here comes your first real challenge of the day. There's a small cargo vessel coming in from outside, they're carrying food and supplies for the next six months of our operation, and they're counting on you to bring them in safely, around all the rocks and currents."

Manyu gulped, "S-sir? Are you sure I'm ready for this?"

"It's only your first day, and I'll be there to oversee everything, make sure nothing goes wrong. You were chosen for this position, you are not some inept magi. I believe that you can do it, but if something goes just a bit wrong, I can help correct it. Now, are you ready?"

Manyu stood and walked back over to the Orb, feeling bolder now, "Yes, sir!"

Williams took up a position on the other side of the Orb, and both Water Magi extended their influence out into the waves. Manyu could feel the wooden hull of the small vessel, gliding over the sea like the water was his own skin. He could feel the rocks, too, like spines poking into him, displacing water underneath, but not enough to be visible. The ship coasted gently towards them, unaware of the peril under the waves. Manyu and Williams reached for the currents, and moved as one, shifting the boat away from the first row of hazards, and through a small gap, then pushing it towards the island.

"One down, two to go," Williams remarked.

The second field of rocks was coming up fast, but the vessel's crew could see these, as they jutted from the water like ancient teeth, sharp and hard. The crew shifted around the ship, vibrations from their movements allowing Manyu to "see" them. It turned and twisted past the obstacles in it's path. The third and final row was made up of three large, monolithic stones, each with a narrow gap between them. Past these lay the docks, where two elderly Order members stood ready to receive the ship and it's valuable cargo.

Williams stepped back, letting Manyu manipulate the flows, grabbing the ship tightly in the grip of waves, and ferrying it through the unforgiving rocks with inches to spare. As Manyu released the magic, a wave of nausea flowed over him. He wiped his hand across his forehead, and it came back soaked with sweat.

"You did a good job. I'll guide it back out tomorrow. For now, you should get some rest. We'll have further work tomorrow."

Manyu walked out of the room, stumbling back to his room, and falling into a deep sleep, dreaming of waves and currents, and things unseen in the deep.

 _So what did you think? This is my first fic that had absolutely no violence in the first chapter, so I'm not sure exactly how it turned out. Give me your feedback on or tumblr for whether or not you'd like this to be a series!_


End file.
